


The wolf of The Temple of Time

by Thepolishyanderefox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: As Ganondorf who ruled over hyrule killed a woman and found her kid who had wolf ears and a tail he locked him into the highest tower of hyrule castle and kept him there until...





	1. The Hylians and the Evil King

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda crack? I dunno but enjoy XD Btw I'm using their look in Twilight Princess for this

Hyrule became a horrible place after Ganon gained power of it. It was overrun by gerudos who now lived everywhere instead of Hylians. The surviving hylians were hunted down and despised. So it happens that our story starts when a group of Hylians were smuggled into Castle town by boat. A woman was carrying a small bundle that whimpered gently. As they got of the ginger haired man who got them in turned to them with an eerie grin. "A drive to Castle town coasts you 40 Rupees or a terrible fate awaits-" Just as he was about to finish, an arrow struck his backpack. "Tresspassers!" Five Gerudo women Circled them before a huge black horse strotted over with a huge towering figure on it. "King Ganondorf..." The Hylian man whispered gently grabbing his wife and holding her close. Ganondorf made it his personal mission to kill every single hylian in existence. "Hey you what've you got there?" A gerudo grabbed the woman and tried to snitch the bundle from her. "Surely stolen goods, take it from her!" The woman yelled and elbowed the gerudo before starting to run. She heard the hooves of the massive horse behind her and turned around some corners until she came across the temple of time. Quickly she ran up the stairs and banged on the doors. "Sanctuary! Oh please give us sanctuary!" She turned arond only to see the evil king right before her. He grabbed the bundle and as she tries to stop his he kicked her and she fell down the stairs. He grinned before looking at the bundle. "An infant?" He uncovered the babies face and gasped before glaring at it. "A Beast." He saw a nearby well and walked over to it- yet just as he was about to let go he heard an old voice yell : "NO!" Looking over his shoulder he saw Rauru, the old sage of the temple, kneeling next to the poor woman. " You've spilled all this innocent blood and yet you ask for more?" He huffed. "I'm sending this vermin back were it belongs." The sage picked up the woman glaring right back at the king. " You can lie to yourself and your minions but you can't deny what the Goddesse's eyes saw." Rauru pointed to the tree statues before the temple. And even though he was the most feared in all of Hyrule he himself felt fear as he looked into their eyes. " What should I do then old man?" "Care for the child as your own." The king looked at the bundle with disgust. "I should raise this retarded- Very well." This sudden mood swing suprised he sage before Ganondorf continued. "But let him live in the temple." "In the temple?" The king nodded. "High up were nobody sees him." 

And he gave the child a name that meant he was linked to the 'evil' hylians. Link.   
Years passed as the boy grew up in the temple and each time the bells ring its him.  
But who is the beast and who is the man?


	2. The fest of Masks

After 16 years Link grew into a young man though his wolf ears and tail stayed. He had dirty blonde hair with sidebangs and deep blue eyes. He was kind and humble and spend his time carving Wood Figures of Castle town and its people. One day he leaned against the window of the tower in which he resided and sighed looking down at groups of people decorating the town. He noticed a squeak and looked to the statue next to him that looked like an imp. On its head sat a small Falcon chick that looked down as well. ''What's wrong little guy?'' He gently picked the bird up and leaned over the window still again. ''Look at them.. I bet they're all having a great time.'' He smiled sadly and petted the chick's head gently before holding him out with both hands

''Why don't you fly away?'' The chick looked down almost sheepishly. ''Are you afraid? Don't be! The world is such a huge and wonderful place! You should enjoy your freedom.'' He smiled and the bird peeped before spreading its small wings and flattering upwards a bit. ''See? You can do it!" It flew off his hand and peeped again before flying off.

He looked after it until it was out of sight and sighed.  
Suddenly the statue next to him shook its head violently. "EW these goddamned birds! My head is not a freaking hatching station!!!" Link chuckled and petted the statues back reasuringly. "Midna you know they mean no harm-" "And still!" "My calculations say that thats what you get for wearing a hat that resembles a cooking pot." A statue which looked like a young woman replied, raising an eyebrow at Midna. "Oh shut it Fi you- wait, is that a festival down there?" Fi looked down as well and nodded. "Positive. There's jooglers and mimes. It's gonna be great to watch them." Link's smile suddenly faded and he frowned walking inside again. "Yeah watch..."  
The two statues looked after him and tilted their heads. "Whats wrong with him?" "Maybe he's sick."  
" Oh please." Another statue that looked like a fairy joined them and crossed her arms. "If listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now nothing will." "Shut up Tatl." "My calculations say-" "THATS IT:" Midna walked after Link and sat next to him at his table with the wood carvings. "Hey mutt whats wrong?" Link gently took a figure and trailed his thumb over its face. "I don't know... I just don't feel like watching the festival..." "Then why don't you go there instead?" He laughed sarcastically and tossed the figure away. "Me? Down there? No I don't fit in-" Fi walked over as well and shook her head. "I am 100% sure that you will enjoy yourself if you go down there." "Me?" "No the Princess- of course you, idiot!" Tatl said tossing a figure of the long forgotten princess to him that he had read about in a book. He caught it and laid it onto the table again. "But-" "Trust us! If you keep watching you'll watch your life go by!" Midna nodded and pointed at him. "You're a human, you got the hair and the skin and stuff so just grab a fresh tunic and go!" The young man rubbed his temple. "You guys are forgetting Ganondorf." Midna instantly frowned. "Oh. Just ask him for permission?" He shook his head looking down. "I can't he would be furious! He hates the festival..." "And if you disguise yourself?" "No.." "I am 80% sure he would never know." " Guys-" Tatl grabbed his shoulders and pouted. "Link do you really want to be couped up in this temple for forever?" He opened his mouth but closed it again and looked at the door. "You're right!" He stood up and walked to it. "I will go outside and-" "Go where?" The boy instantly stopped when he heard the deep voice of his father. "N-nowhere I was just-" "Talking to your friends again?" Link slumped his shoulders and nodded slightly as the huge man stepped past him and towards the stone figures who now stood perfectly still. "And what are your friends made out of Link?" He dropped his ears. "Stone..." "And can stone talk?" He shook his head and sighed. Ganondorf smirked slightly before putting on a sympathetic face and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you get some goblets and plates and we'll talk?" "Alright.."


	3. A wolf under people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY OOF  
> But since Notre Dame burned down-  
> Gotta pay a Lil respect

"Why don't we practice the Gerude Alphabet hm?  
A."  
"Abstinence."  
"B."  
"Brute?"  
"C."  
"Catastrophic!"  
"D."  
"Hm... Dis-gusting?"  
"E."  
"Entirely Disgusting!"  
"F?"  
"Festival- WAIT NO-"   
"What?"  
"Forgiveness!"  
"So you want to go to the Festival?"  
"No!"  
The teenager quickly shook his hands and frowned, his eyes full of worry. It wasn't anything new for Ganondorf to use... Harsh punishments.  
His tail stood on end and his canine ears fell flat against his head. "It's just that you go every year and-"  
"Because I must I am the King."  
His voice was full of venom as he stared down Link.   
"Don't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you I took you in and raised you as my son even if it is against my own law and... This.... Is my thanks?"   
The blonde teenager looked down and shook his head softly. "No your majesty."  
"The world is cruel, Link. I fed you kept you and dressed you. I look at you without fear." The giant gerudo walked back down the Temple's stairs. "Remember Link. You're an animal." "An animal..." "A shadow beast." "A shadow beast..." "And these are things for which my kin don't show mercy." Again he walked towards the next pair of stairs only stopping as Link spoke up. "I truly am sorry your majesty."   
Little did he see the evil smile on Ganondorfs face. "You are forgiven." And with that the Gerudo king was gone.


End file.
